


Gardens of Blood

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Translation, author : Crazy_Pairing_Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Tsukishima crache des fleurs au milieu du terrain de volley.





	Gardens of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gardens of Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627664) by [Crazy_Pairing_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person). 



De la douleur.

Du sang.

Des fleurs.

Les genoux de Tsukishima lui faisaient mal à force d'être agenouillé. Sa poitrine piquait, réclamant de l'air. Et sa gorge brûlait à cause des égratignures causées par les épines, sa bouche remplie par le goût du sang.

Et il pouvait sentir le poids des regards de ses coéquipiers sur lui, tous inquiets par son état.

Lentement, maintenant qu'il était sûr que c'était terminé – du moins pour le moment –, il se releva. Ses jambes étaient faibles, il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient en gelée. Il continua de fixer le sol, ne voulant pas relever les yeux et affronter les autres après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Tsukki. » Il entendit Yamaguchi chuchoter. Puis il y eut une bouteille d'eau dans son champ de vision, tenue par une main bronzée familière. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Yamaguchi.

Lentement, sans aucun mot, Tsukishima prit la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres. Il but, le liquide froid caressant les égratignures dans sa gorge. C'était douloureux, mais apaisant en même temps.

Exactement comme l'inquiétude de Yamaguchi.

Il lui rendit la bouteille, évitant une fois de plus son regard. « Merci. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Je... Je crois que je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui. »

« Je te raccompagne. » Annonça immédiatement Yamaguchi. Tsukishima eu un mouvement de recul et Yamaguchi fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête. « Enfin... Si tu veux... » Ajouta-t-il, presque hésitant. Comme s'il avait peur de ne pas être voulu. Ce qui était... une possibilité, en fait.

Tsukishima hésita, puis soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais refuser de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, peu importe si cela lui faisait mal d'être en sa compagnie. Et puis il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mis à l'écart. « D'accord. » Chuchota-t-il. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Yamaguchi et lui offrit un sourire doux.

Ce sourire surprit tout le monde. C'était un sourire qui fit rayonner Yamaguchi en retour, un sourire qui était réservé pour son meilleur ami et seulement son meilleur ami.

Pas que Yamaguchi ait besoin de savoir ou d'entendre cette information.

« Allez. Allons nous changer. »

Personne n'essaya de les arrêter lorsqu'ils sortirent du gymnase. Personne n'essaya de les arrêter lorsqu'ils se changèrent ou quittèrent l'école.

Peut-être qu'ils savaient. Peut-être qu'ils étaient encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Tsukishima tomber soudainement à genoux et cracher l'équivalent d'un jardin de fleurs au milieu de l'entraînement.

Peu importe la raison, Tsukishima leur en était reconnaissant.

« Tsukki. » Dit Yamaguchi pendant qu'ils marchaient. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Sa voix était hésitante. Apeurée. Comme si Tsukishima le frapperait s'il disait un mot de plus.

Mais peut-être qu'il avait toujours eu cette voix.

Cette pensée donnait la nausée à Tsukishima, il décida de l'ignorer. « Tu peux. » Répondit-il, ayant l'impression de déjà connaître sa question. « Mais je ne pense pas vouloir te donner la réponse si c'est la question à laquelle je pense. »

« C'est pas grave. » Dit rapidement Yamaguchi. « Pas du tout. »

« Alors vas-y. »

Yamaguchi déglutit difficilement. « … Qui c'est ? »

Tsukishima serra la mâchoire. Son premier instinct fut de courir – mais Yamaguchi savait où il vivait. Il connaissait aussi chaque endroit où il irait se cacher. Et, même s'il avait dit que ce n'était pas grave qu'il ne réponde pas, il savait que Yamaguchi serait blessé. Il aurait l'impression que Tsukishima ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Il finit par répondre. « C'est quelqu'un de l'équipe. »

« Kiyoko-senpai ? » Essaya de deviner Yamaguchi. « Oh, ou c'est Yachi-san ? »

« Non. C'est... » Tsukishima déglutit, sa gorge le brûlant encore. « C'est un garçon. »

Yamaguchi cligna des yeux. « Oh. » Dit-il. Puis il réfléchit un peu. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit Kageyama ou Hinata. » Ajouta-t-il lentement. « Ennoshita, peut-être ? »

« Daichi-san ? »

« Non. »

« Azumane-san ? »

« Toujours pas. »

« Suga– »

« Laisse-moi te faciliter la tâche. » Tsukishima s'arrêta et Yamaguchi l'imita. Il prit une longue inspiration.

« Le garçon que j'aime est en première année. Il est avec moi depuis qu'on est enfants. Il a des cheveux bruns qui tirent sur le vert, des yeux vers, des taches de rousseurs et c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Sa voix tremblait, mais pour une fois, Tsukishima se fichait de savoir qu'il paraissait rasoir. « Il est doux, il est gentil, il est attentionné, il est travailleur, il est magnifique... Et je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement, mais il ne m'aime pas... Pas comme je l'aime.

Yamaguchi le fixa. Tsukishima le fixa en retour, ne détournant pas le regard cette fois-ci. Maintenant qu'il avait fini de parler, la seule chose qui montrait sa nervosité c'était ses mains tremblantes.

Yamaguchi finit par prendre la parole. « Bien sûr que si. » Dit-il. Sa voix était douce, effrayée. Tsukishima put à peine l'entendre.

Il sentit son cœur et ses poumons se dégager presque immédiatement. Il tomba à genoux et vomit le reste des fleurs et des épines. Mais Yamaguchi s'agenouilla à côté de lui, caressant gentiment son dos jusqu'au bout, et il était parfaitement heureux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
